A Pergunta (de novo)
by Lilyp
Summary: Tradução de The Question Again, de Northumbrian. Ele diz: Esta não é apenas uma pergunta; é "a pergunta". Qual será a resposta? Harry é um homem focado numa missão.


A Pergunta (de novo) – tradução de The Question (Again), de Northumbrian

\- Treinando? – pergunto, tentando desesperadamente não deixar que o pânico transpareça na minha voz. Ela não pode estar treinando!

\- Treinando - Molly confirma.

\- Mas eu perguntei a ela ontem d...- _Droga, não diga de manhã; Molly vai querer saber quando! E "no café da manhã"_ não _é uma resposta aceitável. Ao menos, se isso funcionar,_ isso _será uma coisa a menos com que me preocupar._ -...disso. – _Boa recuperação, espero._ – Ela me disse que estaria aqui o dia todo – protesto. Meu plano cuidadosamente armado colapsa. Minha oportunidade de pedir à Gina para ter uma "palavrinha sossegada" com ela no pomar se foi.

\- Gwenog marcou uma sessão extra, por causa do mau desempenho no treino de ontem – Molly me conta. - Elas têm um jogo importante da Copa Europeia na semana que vem – acrescenta.

\- Eu sei _isso_! – digo. Molly levanta uma sobrancelha. Estou perigosamente perto de ser brusco com ela com essa observação. Mas jura que ela pensa que eu não sei _sempre_ quando e onde a Gina joga?

\- Ela estava te esperando? – Molly pergunta. Sua pergunta é meio brusca também. Gina nos contou que não o veria hoje, Harry. É provavelmente por isso que ela não lhe contou. Ela disse que você estava trabalhando. Por que você não está no trabalho?

\- Hmm, mudança de planos - minto. Mantenho a cabeça baixa; não posso olhar seus olhos castanhos profundos, olhos como os da Gina, e mentir para ela.

Nervosamente mexo na caixinha no meu bolso. Molly nota minha mão agitada. Ela nota quase tudo. Olho em volta a cozinha. Arthur parece estar cochilando em sua cadeira, mas conheço-o bem o bastante para saber que não está. Ele também está me observando.

\- Ela voltará cedo esta tarde; você gostaria de esperar? – Molly muda de tática e posso sentir frestas de suspeita crescendo dentro da cabeça dela. Ela pressente que estou aprontando alguma. Vou lhe fazer uma xícara de chá. Você disse quando comeu? Você parece nervoso. Há alguma coisa errada?

Tenho que sair daqui antes que ondas de curiosidade arrebentem e Molly me inunde com uma maré enchente de perguntas. Ela é a interrogadora mais focada que conheço, e agora ela corretamente suspeita que estou aprontando algo. Checo o relógio, são quase dez e dez. Só me restam cinquenta minutos.

\- Não, obrigado, Molly – digo-lhe. Eu vou só, ahn, embora; ahn, tenho o que fazer. Tchau – digo e corro para a porta.

\- Espero que a encontre, Harry. Boa sorte, não que você precise – diz Arthur. Ele dá uma olhadinha para o meu bolso e sorri. Ele sabe! Não sei como, mas ele sabe.

Imagino como o Rony está se saindo. Ele teve facilidade; Hermione está sozinha em seu apartamento.

Esta foi uma ideia besta. Foi a _minha_ ideia besta. Algum momento entre dez e onze horas, foi o que combinamos e não posso deixar a Gina contatar a Hermione até depois das onze. Ainda tenho cinquenta minutos, mas agora tenho que encarar as Harpias.

Saio d'A Toca e aparato para Holyhead, para o campo das Harpias.

As Harpias não gostam que as pessoas assistam seus treinos, especialmente quando praticam jogadas ensaiadas, então o estádio tem segurança. Isso não importa; sou um Auror e entrar não é um problema par mim.

A grande questão é: posso realmente fazer isso aqui, em frente ao time dela?

Claro que posso, porque sei que esta _não_ _é_ a grande pergunta. A grande pergunta é a que vim aqui para fazer.

Gina e eu temos conversado sobre isso, ou ao menos sobre a possibilidade disto por anos.

Ela é Gina Weasley, artilheira das Harpias e da Inglaterra. A imprensa usa o nome dela; ela não é meramente a "namorada de Potter". Ela é famosa por seu próprio mérito. Juntos somos Harry e Gina, ou Potter e Weasley. Sei como isso é importante para a Gina. O que ela alcançou, alcançou com trabalho árduo e dedicação, não porque seja minha garota. Todos sabem que simplesmente ser "a namorada de Potter" nunca será o bastante para lhe arranjar um lugar na equipe das Harpias, muito menos na da Inglaterra.

Ela é a Gina, ela _é_ a minha garota, mas isto é porque sou dela também.

Discutimos casamento várias vezes ao longo dos anos. Concordamos em esperar.

Acho que já esperamos bastante tempo.

Ela não vai dizer não.

Ela não pode dizer não!

O que eu faria se ela dissesse não?

É aí que a preocupação me pega. Eu realmente a mereço?

Meus pés estão enclausurados em botas de chumbo quando escalo os últimos degraus e saio nas arquibancadas.

O que vou fazer se ela disser não?

Gwenog Jones me arranca do meu pânico súbito ao me cumprimentar com sua hostilidade característica.

\- Potter – grita. - Quantas vezes tenho que lhe dizer? Você está invadindo. Saia daqui agora! E de qualquer modo a sua namorada não está aqui!

Olho em volta pelo estádio. Gwenog está falando a verdade. Gina não está voando; seu glorioso cabelo inconfundivelmente vermelho não está à vista em lugar nenhum. Especulo se a esconderam de mim por alguma razão. Mas essa é uma ideia maluca, não?

\- Oi, Harry – Olivia Aitkenhead berra. – Será que alguém mais pode ajudar?

\- Se você tiver uma comichão que precise ser coçada, sou a garota que você precisa – oferece Tegan, ao voar para baixo em minha direção. Tegan Godolphin flerta mais do que a Lilá, e agora estou seguro de que Gwenog me diz a verdade. Se Gina estivesse aqui, Tegan não ousaria se comportar assim.

\- Já tenho a melhor garota do mundo – retruco. Cadê ela?

\- Ela o deixou! Ela matou o treino e foi ver o outro cara dela – diz Tegan fazendo biquinho petulantemente. Conversar com Tegan é uma completa perda de tempo.

\- Ela foi atingida por um balaço e quebrou um par de dedos – Olivia precipita-se para se juntar a nós e tenho uma resposta sensata à minha pergunta. - Ela está com a Alison na sala da curandeira.

\- Obrigado, Livy – digo a ela.

Ao correr na direção do túnel das jogadoras, dou uma olhada de volta no ar e conto as Harpias. As quinze participantes restantes do time ainda estão voando. É bom saber; não quero dar de cara com uma garota pelada no vestiário, a não ser que seja Gina, é claro. Mas uma Gina pelada agora não seria bom. Seria?

Começo a fantasiar sobre as possibilidades de fazer a pergunta a uma Gina pelada. Isso poderia ser interessante,

É uma pergunta simples, quatro palavras curtas, três delas com duas sílabas ou menos; o quão difícil pode ser perguntar? Vou descobrir muito em breve. Ela não pode estar muito longe. Não fiquei nervoso assim desde...

Nunca fiquei nervoso assim.

Ao pular por cima da cerca e caminhar pelo túnel das jogadoras, encontro a curandeira das Harpias vindo na direção oposta.

\- Olá, Alison – digo. – Como está a Gina?

\- Ela está bem, Harry. Dois dedos foram esmagados. Consertei-os, mas quero que ela os mantenha atados por alguns dias. Não foi nada sério, mas como você soube? Ela o estava esperando? – a curandeira pergunta.

\- Não – respondo.

\- Ah, bem acho que ela provavelmente foi embora. Quando lhe disse que ela não podia voar. Ela disse que ia para casa. Eu estou indo contar a má notícia para a Gwenog.

Disparo pelo túnel. Este seria o momento e o local perfeitos, só nós dois, no campo das Harpias. Pensei em tentar atraí-la para a plataforma nove e meio, mas decidi que A Toca seria tão bom quanto. Temos boas memórias deste lugar também. Infelizmente, não há sinal da Gina no vestiário. É um compartimento com o qual sou bastante familiarizado, embora supostamente não me seja permitido entrar nele.

O traje de quadribol da Gina está numa pilha amassada num banco, esperando pelo pessoal da lavanderia. Levanto sua camisa até o meu rosto; tem o cheiro de Gina, mas não está mais morno. Imagino se ela está nos chuveiros. Escuto; o vestiário está silencioso. A porta do armário dela está entreaberta e o armário está vazio. Ela já se foi. Eu a perdi.

Por razões óbvias, é impossível aparatar dentro do campo das Harpias, então saio pela outra porta. Ao andar rapidamente pelo corredor na direção da entrada das jogadoras, tenho que passar pelo escritório da segurança. Meu assentimento polido para a bruxa da segurança não é o bastante. Ela se levanta num pulo, varinha na mão e barra minha passagem.

\- Como diabos você entrou esta vez, Harry? – interroga.

\- Gina? Pergunto com urgência. Ela hesita.

\- Ela saiu há alguns minutos – me diz. Solto um grunhido de frustração;

\- Preciso encontrá-la. É importante; por favor? – suplico tentando passar por ela. Ela me lança um olhar muito estranho. Creio que nunca supliquei antes.

\- Vou dizer para a Gwenog que você passou correndo antes que eu pudesse te impedir – ela diz, suspirando. – Você me deve essa!

\- Vou convidá-la para o nosso casamento – digo-lhe grato. E então me dou conta do que disse. _Sou um idiota_. Seu rosto se ilumina e vejo a centelha da compreensão. Ela imediatamente abre passagem.

\- Você é um homem com uma missão, não é? – pergunta. – Boa sorte.

Falei demais. – Não conte para ninguém – digo ao sair.

Cerca de uma dúzia de fãs estão de pé do lado de fora da entrada das jogadoras, esperando pacientemente por autógrafos. Eles todos andam para a frente quando a porta se abre. Todos menos uma param imediatamente. Não sou uma jogadora das Harpias, então não tenho importância para eles. Gina adora isso e eu também. Geralmente posso ficar quieto ao lado e observar enquanto a minha namorada famosa assina autógrafos. Às vezes, contudo, os fãs querem meu autógrafo também.

\- A Gina se foi? - pergunto à jovem que está se aproximando de mim.

\- O senhor a perdeu por pouco, Sr. Potter – a garota me conta ofegante. – O senhor assinaria isto para mim, por favor, junto à dela? – ela me apresenta um "Calendário de 2002 Oficial das Harpias" e uma pena. A garota escarafuncha pelo calendário. Eu deveria simplesmente ignorá-la e desaparatar, mas subitamente dou de cara com a Gina.

Ela é agosto.

É uma tomada de costas. Ela usa suas bermudas e botas das Harpias, mas suas vestes estão penduradas em sua mão esquerda. Com a direita, ela está atirando e pegando uma goles, uma goles que comprei para ela. Suas costas sardentas estão despidas. Sua enxurrada de cabelo ruivo disfarça o fato de que está usando um maiô frente única, amarrado no pescoço. Ela está se virando, deslizando ao largo da câmera e sorrindo. Ela não revela nada além de costas despidas. Molly e Rony não ficaram felizes com a fotografia. Arthur aceitou supreendentemente bem, depois que a Gina lhe mostrou a roupa que tinha usado e como tinha posado. Carlinhos e Percy ficaram ultrajados. Gina simplesmente deu de ombros para suas críticas.

Ela foi bem paga pelo calendário; todas as jogadoras foram. Na verdade, ela ganhou mais para posar para aquela fotografia do que eu ganho em três meses. As jogadoras estão recebendo royalties pelas vendas do calendário também. O calendário esgotou duas vezes e gerou uma fortuna para o clube. A administração das Harpias quer que o time faça outro no ano que vem.

Por causa do calendário, foi oferecido à Gina um lucrativo acordo de patrocínio de goles.

Nós discutimos a sessão de fotos antes. Nada excessivamente erótico, ela prometeu e eu concordei. Infelizmente, como descobri mais tarde, tínhamos uma definição diferente do que era erótico. Meus protestos não foram muito longe. Gina me lembrou que o traje frente única que ela usou no Baile do Ministério no ano passado era igualmente revelador. Ela tinha até uma foto do _Semanário das Bruxas_ para prová-lo.

\- As costas inteiras, mas nada da frente! E não se preocupe, é a sua goles que estou lançando – ela me disse quando me mostrou o calendário.

\- Quer que eu demonstre a técnica? – acrescentou com a voz baixa e sensual.

Tento me livrar daquela lembrança.

Pelo menos a Gina está vestida da cintura para baixo. Muitas jogadoras estão com roupa de baixo e Tegan Godolphin muito evidentemente não usava nada. A toalha das Harpias que segurava provocantemente na sua frente apenas cobria as partes que precisava.

Gina é linda. Contemplo suas costas lisas e depois seu rosto. A fotografia pisca para mim.

\- Ela nunca fez _isso_ antes – a jovem fã diz surpresa, encarando a foto.

\- Ela faz isso para mim o tempo todo – digo para a garota ao ser arrancado de meus sonhos com a Gina. É quando me lembro de que estou olhando para uma fotografia ao invés de procurar a coisa real.

Só a Gina poderia me distrair da Gina!

Gina rabiscou sua assinatura diagonalmente sobre a fotografia, com um x debaixo dela. Escrevo meu nome na diagonal, cuidadosamente fazendo o fim de Harry se sobrepor ao de Gina. Cerco nossos nomes com um coração e tasco um x na nádega direita da Gina. Ela pisca de novo.

\- Obrigada, Sr. Potter – diz a garota.

Contemplo a fotografia. Gina, é claro, assinou Gina Weasley. Um dia, se as coisas ocorrerem de acordo com o plano, ela será Gina Potter.

Harry Potter – Gina Potter

Duas sílabas, consoante vogal, som de consoante, vogal – Potter. G e H ficam vizinhos no alfabeto também. É quase místico. Especulo se ela já notou. Imagino-me contando a ela e sei imediatamente que ela dirá: - E o G vem antes, lembre bem disso, Harry – e então rirá contagiantemente.

\- Sr. Potter – a garota tenta arrancar o seu calendário das minhas mãos e dirige a mão para a sua pena. Rápida e impetuosamente passo a pena na foto, desenhando uma linha de tinta no terceiro dedo da mão esquerda da Gina. A foto congela e falha em pegar a goles. Encaro a fotografia subitamente parada. Não esperava isso, mas não tenho ideia de como funciona a mágica da foto.

\- Desculpe, ela provavelmente vai começar a se mover de novo logo – digo para a garota.

Falo mais por esperança do que por conhecimento. Devolvo tanto o calendário quanto a pena à garota que está encarando a fotografia incrédula. Afasto-me dela e desaparato.

\- Oi, Gina – grito quando entro no apartamento dela em Beaumaris. Não há resposta.

\- Gina? – tento de novo. O silêncio se mantém. Checo. Meu feitiço Homenum Revelio instantaneamente me diz que ela não se encontra lá. Alison disse que ela estava indo para casa, mas ela não está _nesta_ casa. Casa poderia ser qualquer um de três lugares, dou-me conta.

Tranco seu apartamento e volto À Toca. Lá é onde ela supostamente estaria. Com certeza é o lugar mais provável. Molly abre a porta da cozinha no momento em que chego no quintal.

Abre um radiante sorriso excitado para mim e então parece confusa. – Cadê a Gina? – pergunta.

Ela sabe! Se eu não encontrar a Gina logo, o mundo inteiro vai saber antes dela. Molly parece intrigada. Ela não sabe, mas suspeita. Isso é óbvio pela sua expressão. Manter qualquer coisa em segredo da Molly e do Arthur é quase impossível. Tenho certeza de que eles sabem o que eu e a Gina fazemos. Gina acha que não.

\- Não a encontrei; ela não está aqui? – pergunto.

Molly sacode a cabeça, confusa, e eu giro e desaparato.

Checo o relógio quando chego a Grimmauld Place. Agora são vinte para as onze. Imagino como o Rony está indo? Espero que tudo tenha corrido tranquilamente para Rony. Ele provavelmente está agora celebrando com os pais de Hermione.

Desta vez não grito. Uso o Homenum Revelio no instante em que entro na minha casa. O lugar está vazio. Ela não está aqui tampouco! Não consigo encontrá-la e os minutos estão indo embora.

\- Monstro – grito. Ele aparece instantaneamente. – Cadê a Gina? Você a viu? – pergunto.

\- A senhora acabou de sair, senhor. Ela disse que ia para o Beco Diagonal – ele me conta.

Xingo frustrado, deixando o Monstro nervoso e tenho que pedir desculpas. - Perdão, não é sua culpa, Monstro. Sou eu. Venho caçando-a por quase três quartos de hora e ainda não a peguei – digo.

O senhor vem caçando a senhora há muitos anos – meu elfo doméstico me diz. – E sempre pega ela. Mas não até quando ela quer ser pegada.

Eu encaro Monstro espantado. Seu rosto está tão respeitoso como de costume, mas acho que ele acabou de tentar fazer uma piada às minhas custas. Sorrio para ele.

\- Tem razão, Monstro, mas desta vez ela não sabe que a estou caçando. Se ela voltar aqui, avise-me, e não a deixe sair - ordeno. – Vou para o Beco Diagonal.

Monstro assente e observa minha saída.

\- Boa sorte, Senhor – murmura – enquanto desaparato do degrau da frente.

Há um beco quase em frente ao Caldeirão Furado que é protegido por um Feitiço Anti-Trouxa. Saio dele com grandes passadas, atravesso a rua disparado e entro no pub. Ainda é cedo e o lugar está calmo.

\- Olá, Sr. Potter - a garçonete diz alto. O pub imediatamente silencia e todos me encaram. Tento ignorar os olhares. A Hannah não teria gritado o meu nome; ela sabe que não gosto de ser o centro das atenções.

\- Olá, Frankie, viu a Gina? – pergunto.

Hannah aparece do fundo e fulmina Frankie com o olhar.

\- Ela passou por aqui há cerca de cinco minutos, Harry – Hannah me conta.

\- Obrigado, Hanna – sorrio grato.

Disparo para fora pela porta dos fundos e toco os tijolos com a varinha. Tenho menos de dez minutos e toda uma rua para esquadrinhar. Espero que ela esteja em um dos dois lugares mais prováveis.

Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol está mais perto. Corro pela rua e adentro a loja.

\- Gina? – pergunto. O lojista sacode a cabeça.

\- Não a vejo há semanas... – começa.

Não ouço mais nada. Já estou fora e correndo para a Gemialidades Weasley.

\- Gina? – pergunto ao irromper pela porta. Infelizmente é Jorge quem está de pé atrás do balcão.

\- Não, Harry – Jorge explica com paciência. – Sou o Jorge. A Gina é minha irmã – Jorge gesticula, mexendo as mãos pelo ar para descrever um violão. – Ela é uma _garota_. Pensei que você seria capaz de nos distinguir a esta altura.

\- Ela 'tá aqui? – pergunto. Jorge ri malignamente e agora sei que não vou ter uma resposta objetiva. O tempo urge, então saio.

\- _Sonorus_ – digo e então berro – GINA!

Minha voz magicamente amplificada chacoalha as vitrines acima e abaixo no Beco Diagonal. Um silêncio desconfortável cai por toda a rua enquanto todos param e me encaram. O silêncio se estende por horas, dias, embora o sol permaneça imóvel no céu. Cadê ela?

\- Qual o problema, Harry? Gina pergunta baixo. Eu me viro. Ela tinha me seguido para fora da loja.

Vou matar o Jorge!

\- EU TE AMO, GINA – digo-lhe aos brados.

É quando me dou conta que não terminei meu feitiço _sonorus_. Minha declaração ecoa alto pela rua. Gina está atônita pelo elevado volume da minha declaração, mas olha para o meu rosto espantado e desata a rir.

\- Eu sei – diz. – E eu te amo também – aproveito a oportunidade para remover o feitiço.

Encontrei-a, mas meu plano de um pedido calmo e romântico sob a nossa árvore predileta n'A Toca foi por água abaixo. O tempo agora é essencial. Não é como eu queria que as coisas transcorressem. Gina subitamente fica séria, preocupada. – O que houve? O que você fez? O que fez de tão terrível, que teve de fazer uma declaração pública de...?

Ela para, porque me ajoelhei em uma perna e enfiei a mão no bolso. Sua boca forma um O espantado quando tiro o anel e faço a pergunta.

\- Gina, quer se casar comigo? – Só depois que pego a mão dela que descubro que foi a sua mão esquerda que sofreu o golpe do balaço. Tanto o seu dedinho quanto o anular estão entalados e enfaixados.

\- É claro que sim, seu idiota – ela diz. Ela olha para o anel e o desliza pela ponta de seu dedo. Ele não entra mais. Ela me puxa para ficar de pé e me beija. O Beco Diagonal aplaude.

Talvez um pedido público seja romântico também.

Gina sorri feliz e olha para o anel que está mantendo no lugar com o polegar.

\- Você não fez suficientemente grande – brinca.

Ainda estamos rindo quando a voz de Hermione guincha excitada de dentro da bolsa da Gina.

\- Gina, Gina!

Gina tira um espelho e olha nele – Olá, Hermione – começa excitada. - Eu fui...

\- Rony... eu...nós... olha! – Hermione balbucia. Levanta uma mão e mostra à Gina o anel que Rony lhe comprou.

\- Eu também – Gina lhe conta, levantando o seu próprio anel.

O guincho excitado da Hermione é tão agudo que fico surpreso que o espelho não quebre.

\- Vamos encontrar com vocês n'A Toca! – Gina lhe diz.


End file.
